Peerage Lists
by Jesse Roic
Summary: Peerage Lists that I think would be cool.
1. Naruto

Queen - Tsunade Senju

Bishop - Shizune

Bishop - Tayuya

Rook - Sakura Haruno

Rook - Gai Maito

Knight - Sasuke Uchiha

Knight - Ameyuri Ringo

Pawn - Anko Mitarashi

Pawn - Chojuro

Pawn - Asuma Sarutobi

Pawn - Tenten

Pawn - Yugao Uzuki

Pawn - Hinata Hyuga

Pawn - Genma Shiranui

Pawn - Temari Subaku


	2. Anime

Queen - No. 01 Miya [Sekirei]

Bishop - Evangeline A. K. McDowel [Negima]

Bishop - Juvia Lockseer [Fairy Tail]

Rook - Android 18 [DBZ]

Rook - Monkey D. Luffy [One Piece]

Knight - Ichigo Kurosaki [Bleach]

Knight - Inuyasha [Inuyasha]

Pawn - Saya [Blood]

Pawn - Lala Deviluke [To-Love Ru]

Pawn - Edward Elric [Fullmetal Alchemist]

Pawn - Haruko [FLCL]

Pawn - Faye Valentine [Cowboy Bebop]

Pawn - Ruby Rose [RWBY]

Pawn - Akame [Akame Ga Kiru]

Pawn - Asuna Yuuki [SAO]


	3. Video Games

Queen - Samus Aran [Metroid]

Bishop - Lulu [FFX]

Bishop - Garnet [FFIX]

Rook - Herobrine [Minecraft]

Rook - Tifa Lockheart [FFVII]

Knight - Lightning [FFXIII]

Knight - Squall [FFVIII]

Pawn - Altaïr [Assassins Creed]

Pawn - Fran [FFXII]

Pawn - Kid [Chrono Cross]

Pawn - Dante [DMC]

Pawn - Etna [Disgaea]

Pawn - Agrias [FFT]

Pawn - Cole MacGrath [inFamous]

Pawn - Link [Legend of Zelda]


	4. Movies

Queen - Josie/Jetstream [Sky High]

Bishop - Hermione Granger [Harry Potter]

Bishop - Jack Frost [Rise of the Guardians]

Rook - Hulk [Avengers]

Rook - Ralph [Wreck-It Ralph]

Knight - Anakin Skywalker [Star Wars Episode 2]

Knight - Thor [Thor]

Pawn - Silena B. [Percy Jackson]

Pawn - Deadpool [Deadpool]

Pawn - Neo [Matrix]

Pawn - Jack [Nightmare Before Christmas]

Pawn - Emily [Corpse Bride]

Pawn - Riddick [Pitch Black]

Pawn - Indominous Rex [Jurassic World]

Pawn - Toothless [How To Train Your Dragon]


	5. Cartoons

Queen - Wuya [Xiaolin Showdown]

Bishop - Avatar Aang [Avatar: The Last Airbender]

Bishop - Danny Phantom [Danny Phantom]

Rook - Juniper Lee [The Life Times of Juniper Lee]

Rook - Demona [Gargoyles]

Knight - Ron Stoppable [Kim Possible]

Knight - Finn [Adventure Time]

Pawn - Ahsoka Tano [Star Wars: The Clone Wars]

Pawn - Raven [Teen Titans]

Pawn - Stitch [Lilo Stitch]

Pawn - Jake Long [American Dragon: Jake Long]

Pawn - Rex [Generator Rex]

Pawn - Virgil [Static Shock]

Pawn - Jackie Chan [Jackie Chan Adventures]

Pawn - Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 [My Life As A Teenage Robot]


	6. Super Powerful

Queen - Kaguya [Naruto]

Bishop - Nagi Springfield [Negima]

Bishop - Beerus [DBS]

Rook - Goku [DBS]

Rook - Saitama [One Punch Man]

Knight - Alucard [Hellsing]

Knight - Sasuke Uchiha [Naruto]

Pawn - Vegeta [DBS]

Pawn - Sephiroth [FF7]

Pawn - Tetsuo Shima [Akira]

Pawn - Kyubey [Modaka Magica]

Pawn - Naruto Uzumaki [Naruto]

Pawn - Natsu Dragneel [Fairy Tail]

Pawn - Inuyasha [Inuyasha]

Pawn - Edward Elric [Fullmetal Alchemist]


	7. Final Fantasy 7

Queen - Sephiroth

Bishop - Aerith Gainsborough

Bishop - Vincent Valentine

Rook - Tifa Lockhart

Rook - Rude

Knight - Zack Fair

Knight - Cloud Strife

Pawn - Jessie

Pawn - Yuffie Kisaragi

Pawn - Red XIII (Nanaki)

Pawn - Barrett

Pawn - Wedge

Pawn - Biggs

Pawn - Cid Highwind

Pawn - Cait Sith


	8. Final Fantasy 8

Queen - Edea Kramer

Bishop - Quistis Trepe

Bishop - Rinoa Heartilly

Rook - Ward Zabac

Rook - Zell Dincht

Knight - Squall Leonhart

Knight - Seifer Almasy

Pawn - Selphie Tilmitt

Pawn - Irvine Kinneas

Pawn - Kiros Seagill

Pawn - Laguna Loire

Pawn - Julia Heartilly

Pawn - Ellone

Pawn - Fujin

Pawn - Raijin


	9. Final Fantasy 9

Queen - Necron

Bishop - Vivi Orunitia

Bishop - Eiko Carol

Rook - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII

Rook - Amarant Coral

Knight - Freya Cresent

Knight - Adelbert Steiner

Pawn - Zidane Tribal

Pawn - Quina Quen

Pawn - Kuja

Pawn - Ruby

Pawn - Cinna

Pawn - Blank

Pawn - Baku

Pawn - Garland


	10. Final Fantasy 10 / 10-2

Queen - Sin

Bishop - Yuna

Bishop - Lulu

Rook - Wakka

Rook - Kimahri Ronso

Knight - Tidus

Knight - Auron

Pawn - Rikku

Pawn - Nooj

Pawn - Paine

Pawn - Lenne

Pawn - Shuyin

Pawn - Baralai

Pawn - Yunalesca

Pawn - Gippal


	11. Final Fantasy 12

Queen - Occuria

Bishop - Fran

Bishop - Penelo

Rook - Balthier

Rook - Vossler Azelas

Knight - Basch fon Ronsenburg

Knight - Ashe

Pawn - Vaan

Pawn - Larsa Solidor

Pawn - Reddas

Pawn - Vayne Solidor

Pawn - Gabranth

Pawn - Cid Bunansa

Pawn - Halim Ondore IV

Pawn - Al-Cid Margrace


	12. Final Fantasy 13 / 13-2

Queen - Bhunivelze

Bishop - Noel Kreiss

Bishop - Serah Farron

Rook - Snow Villiers

Rook - Sazh Katzroy

Knight - Lightning

Knight - Hope Estheim

Pawn - Oerba Dia Vanille

Pawn - Yaag Rosch

Pawn - Barthandelus

Pawn - Jihl Nabaat

Pawn - Caius Ballad

Pawn - Adam

Pawn - Cid Raines

Pawn - Mog


	13. Final Fantasy 15

Queen - Noctis Lucis Caelum

Bishop - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret

Bishop - Ignis Scientia

Rook - Prompto Argentum

Rook - Ardyn Izunia

Knight - Gladiolus Amicitia

Knight - Aranea Highwind

Pawn - Titus Drautos

Pawn - Cindy Aurum

Pawn - Iris Amicitia

Pawn - Cid Sophiar

Pawn - Loqi Tummelt

Pawn - Verstael Besithia

Pawn - Ravus Nox Fleuret

Pawn - Iedolas Aldercapt


	14. Disgaea

Queen - Priere

Bishop - Etna

Bishop - Flonne

Rook - Rozalin

Rook - Pleinair

Knight - Laharl

Knight - Adell

Pawn - Captain Gordon

Pawn - Jennifer

Pawn - Thursday

Pawn - Kurtis

Pawn - Zetta

Pawn - Marjoly

Pawn - Maderas

Pawn - Hoggmeiser


	15. For Honor

Queen - Highlander

Bishop - Shaolin

Bishop - Shaman

Rook - Shugoki

Rook - The Orochi

Knight - The Warden

Knight - Aramusha

Pawn - Holden Cross

Pawn - Mercy

Pawn - The Raider

Pawn - Valkyrie

Pawn - Shinobi

Pawn - Ayu

Pawn - Runa

Pawn - Stigandr


	16. Authors Note

PM me about chapters you want to see.


End file.
